1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the design of integrated circuits. More specifically, but without limitation thereto, the present invention relates to methods of implementing an engineering change order (ECO) in an integrated circuit design.
2. Description of Related Art
In previous methods for implementing an engineering change order (ECO) request in an integrated circuit design, design tools are run for the entire integrated circuit design, even though the engineering change order typically is only a small fraction of the size of the integrated circuit design. For example, cell placement, routing, design rule check validation, and timing closure run times typically scale with the size of the entire integrated circuit design.